Fireflies
by LittleTayy
Summary: The fireflies were all that connected them now. Nova/Grumpy. Re-posted with fixed formatting.


**Fireflies**

* * *

><p>The fireflies would always mean something to her now. Something more than just the beauty of the earthly realm. To her fireflies would always hold memories of Dreamy, her beloved dwarf.<p>

Sitting upon a cloud, she held her head in her hand, watching the village below. It was the same village she and Dreamy had looked out upon up on the hill. She wanted nothing more than to go to Dreamy and convince him to sail away with her. Unfortunately, the Blue Fairy had strictly forbidden her from even looking over Dreamy and she just knew she couldn't disobey her.

It broke her heart though, knowing that Dreamy was down there suffering just as much as she was up here. She couldn't understand why they couldn't be together; where dwarves and fairies not allowed love too? Was she not allowed her hearts desire like the people she granted wishes too? It wasn't fair but apparently, that's how their world worked.

* * *

><p>Grumpy grunted as his pickaxe collided with the hard rock in front of him. He was grumpy, angry or whatever other aggressive word you could think up and it was all because of that stupid blue fairy. He'd known from the first moment he'd seen Nova that he'd never let anything hurt her and he knew, losing her wings would hurt her deeply.<p>

He never imagined giving up their dream could hurt her so badly either. Still he stuck to what he was doing, hurting them both beyond repair, just hoping one day she'd forgive him. Thinking about Nova and their doomed romance only made him swing harder at the black rock unhappily.

Sighing Grumpy stopped for a moment, looking around at his dwarf brothers as they worked. He stood still, thinking about the beautiful fireflies they had watched and how he'd never seen anything like it before. He so desperately wanted to go back up on to that hill and watch the fireflies again.

Sitting up there, watching the beautiful creatures he could pretend Nova was with him. He could imagine all the adventures they'd have gone on in their boat if he'd been brave enough. Thinking of all the things that could have been just made him sad and angry; shaking off the dreamy thoughts he picked up his pickaxe and again attacked the black rock in anger.

* * *

><p>Nova looked around the clouds dejectedly, noticing that no other fairies were around. As she realised she was totally alone a thought occurred to her that she could go down to earth and no one would know. Perking up at the thought a smile crossed her lips as she flew from her perch atop her cloud.<p>

* * *

><p>The night was dark and clear as Grumpy made his way to the top of the hill. Looking up he saw not a cloud in sight that would obstruct the beautiful view of fireflies. He made to the clearing where he and Nova had made their plans of running off together.<p>

He smiled for the first time in days when he saw a thousand beautiful fireflies light up the night sky. He stood and watched for a moments on end, thinking of the life and happiness he could have had. Looking up further into the sky he saw a star, shooting across the darkened night sky and before he knew it he was speak.

"I wish for the life Nova and I could have had," he whispered up into the sky, hoping desperately beyond hope that his wish would be answered.

* * *

><p>Nova remained shielded as she hovered above the earth's surface. Dreamy was there, looking out at the fireflies just as she was, but she could not reveal herself to him. Her heart hurt as she too looked up in the direction he was looking and saw the shooting star he'd made a wish upon. Hearing his wish a tear fell from her eye as she whispered in reply, "I wish for that too Dreamy, I wish for that too."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, so I think these two are going to be one of my 'ships! Haha. I absolutely loved NovaDreamy/Grumpy and Astrid/Leroy. It was all just SO cute! _

_Anyway this was for something on LJ that I did and I just thought I'd share it over here too. I hope you liked it and sorry for the horrible formatting from before. As you can see I reposted the whole thing. Also, please leave a review. It would make my day! :) LT._


End file.
